


The Age of Technology

by mldrgrl



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mldrgrl/pseuds/mldrgrl
Summary: Technology is good for Mulder.





	The Age of Technology

There were certain technological advancements Mulder loved, and certain ones he hated.  For instance, in his view, nothing could beat a good old-fashioned slideshow. Powerpoints took forever to put together, time he didn’t have.

 

But, then there was the glorious Smartphone.  So many things in his pocket. Google. YouTube.  Facetime. iMessage. Instantaneous connection to information, entertainment, and Scully.  It was truly the best. For better or worse, every thought that popped into his head usually went straight into the phone.

 

The best part though, the hands down, absolute best part of it all was that it upped his game when it came to flirting with his wife.  Every message and photo and video he sent, when not related to a case (well, sometimes when related to a case, but he was a weak man), included the undertone of his desire for her.

 

Sometimes, when she was out shopping or in a meeting or anywhere away from him, he would scroll back through their text history and reminisce over his favorite exchanges.

 

 

She was right, not his best line.  He thought it was funny at the time though.  He still actually thinks it’s funny.

 

Of course, the next time he was specific, he got no response.  He didn’t expect one though, it was all in good fun.

  
  


Later that night, he’d FaceTimed with her.  And though he tried unsuccessfully to talk her into a round of phone sex (he knew she would never) it was still a marvel to be able to fall asleep with her beside him, even if it was through a tiny screen.

 

 

Of course, he wasn’t really as turned on as all that in the quarterly budget meeting.  He was delighted that she played along and it lifted his spirits immensely. The memory of how she’d turned her chin towards him with a slight smile after he’d sent that last text made his heart beat faster.  It was brief and she’d almost immediately turned her phone over and let her attention return to the meeting, but the smile remained. As she tapped her pen to her notepad for the next hour and repeatedly checked her watch, the smile remained.  And afterward, when his fingers brushed hers in the elevator down to the basement, the smile remained.

 

That’s why he really did it; texted ridiculous things, just to get her to smile.  He could picture it every time he sent something, the way she would try to hide her amusement and give a little roll of the eyes and a shake of the head.  But, she would smile, and that’s what really mattered.

 

Mulder sat back in the chair in his home office and swiveled back and forth.  Scully was due to be home from the store any minute. She’d insisted on doing some last minute Thanksgiving shopping even though he was pretty sure they had everything they needed.  She insisted they didn’t, but she was vague about what she was after.

 

He mulled over what to text her for a few moments and then typed away.

  


 

Oh, she knew how to give as good as she got, the little minx.  He grinned and got up from his chair, suddenly remembering his promise to clear the dishes from the dishwasher and empty the trash before she got home.  He was just putting the laundry into the washing machine when he heard her open the door.

 

Quickly, he set the dials on the wash and headed out to the front room, pushing the sleeves of his sweater up as he went.  But, Scully was nowhere to be found. Her coat was on the peg by the door, and her boots were on the mat, but there were no bags and no Scully.

 

“Scully!” he called out.

 

“Upstairs,” she answered.

 

He took the stairs two at a time.  The bedroom door was wide open, but the bathroom door was partially closed.  He tried to peek inside the crack before he pushed it open with two fingers.

 

“Scully?”

 

She had her back turned to him when he entered, but turned once the door swung open and leaned against the edge of the sink.  He looked her up and down. She was in the skimpiest lingerie set he’d ever seen her wear. Sky blue, lacy and diaphanous.

 

“Oh my,” he murmured, stepping up close to her.

 

Scully put a hand up and touched a finger to his chest, keeping him back.  She then held up the finger and reached behind her for her phone. A few seconds later, Mulder’s phone pinged in his pocket and he fished it out.

  


 

He laughed, put his phone back in his pocket, and brought his arms around her waist, bending to try to kiss her.  She pulled his head back with a soft grip on his hair.

 

“Talk dirty to me,” she said.

 

“The dishes are put away,” he answered.  “The trash is taken out. And I put a load of laundry in the wash.”

 

The corners of her mouth curved upwards and she dropped her eyes to his lips.  He moved in on her again, slower this time, and her smile broadened under his mouth when he kissed her.  Texting was great and all, but nothing would ever beat the real thing.

 

The End


End file.
